Different World
by charmedgal005
Summary: AU Weiss is Sydney's handler. Vaughn comes to one of their meetings. Loads of fluff. Fluff, fluff, fluff. All S/V
1. Default Chapter

**Different World**

**Charmedgal005**

**Disclaimer**

_If I owned these Characters (aside from the ones you don't recognize) I probably wouldn't be writing these.  If I owned these characters, you would probably see this story on the show.  Hey!  You know what?  I am writing these and you don't see this story line on the show, therefore, I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!  So don't sue me!_

**AN**

This is an AU fic.  Vaughn is not Sydney's handler.  Weiss is.  Other than that, it pretty much follows the show.  Oh, I have to be honest.  This is my first Alias fic.  I really hope you like it.  There might be a lot of Charmed things going on, that only a Charmed nut would catch, but that is because I write mostly Charmed fics.

************************************************************************

Sydney Bristow jumped out of her car, and ran into the warehouse.  She was late, and Weiss was going to let her have it.  She wasn't supposed to be late, but she thought that there was someone following her.  "Hey."  She said, as she approached the man sitting on a desk.

            "I have places to be Agent Bristow."  Weiss scolded.

            "And I thought someone was following me."

            "Did you lose them?"  He asked.  All too often, Sydney wished that Weiss wasn't so by the book.  If he wasn't so strict, he might have been cute.  But his face was always stern, almost sad.

            "Yes."  Sydney suddenly noticed a different guy standing in the corner.  His green eyes and brown hair stood out.  He looked quiet, but if need be assertive.  "Hi."  She told him.  

            "That is Agent Vaughn.  He is only here to make sure that things run smoothly."  Weiss said, with disgust in his voice.  Sydney approached the agent.

            "You don't have to sit in the shadows, come on out."  She said, taking his hand. 

            Vaughn pulled back.  "I'm just supposed to observe from a distance Bristow."  He said, pulling back.  Her hand was so soft, he felt like he was touching velvet.  He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.  Her hair looked so soft.  It took all of his will power not to reach out and touch it.

            "Ok."  She said.  Sydney took her eyes off of his and looked over at the stern Weiss.  "What do they want me to do?"  She asked.  Weiss never had time for pleasantries.  He didn't seem to like them.  

            "You're going to replace the document with a fake. SD-6 won't be able to tell the difference.  This one will lead them to the other side of the planet.  We hope."

            "You're telling me you guys have seen this document all ready?"

            "No.  But we have a good idea of what is in it."

            "What is on it?"  Sydney pushed.

            "It's classified."  Weiss shot.  Sydney backed off.  Her cell phone rang, and Weiss rolled his eyes.  She picked it up.

            "Hello?... Hey Francie… yeah…. Bread and what?.... You want me to pick up a turkey on the way home?.... Why exactly…. Ok…See you soon… Bye." Sydney hung up the phone.  "I got to go." 

            "Good luck Bristow." Weiss said. Sydney took one last look at Vaughn.  She smiled to herself.  It was probably not the last time she would see him. Sydney hopped into her car and drove off.  Vaughn came out from his corner, and put a hand on Weiss' shoulder as he watched Sydney drive off.

            "Man, if I was her handler…" He wished.

            "It's a good thing you're not." Weiss joked.

            "You are one of the biggest jokers I know, but back there, I'll tell you this.  That is not the Weiss I know."

            "Her life is major danger every time I see her.  Just protecting that."

            "What ever floats your boat."

            "Come on, we got to get back." Weiss said.  Vaughn grabbed the door handle, and stared at the spot where Sydney had stood a second earlier.

            "Francie, there were no big turkeys at the store.  So I got two small ones!"  Sydney said, brining in the groceries.

            "That's fine."  Francie said, taking the bags from her.

            "Who's the guy?"

            "No guy."  Francie said, too quickly.

            "You lie."

            "No I don't."

            "Francie, come on.  Who's the guy?"

            "Look who's covering up for them self.  You look happier than usual.  Who's the guy?"  Francie tormented.

            "Do you want me out of the house tonight?"  Sydney asked, changing the subject.

            "No.  I definitely need you here.  But you got to be quiet.  Like, stay in your room."

            "So, it's a guy, and his parents."

            "Maybe."  Francie said.  "Just do that thing, where you pretend to be busy with work.  Quiet in your room.  A place to go when I'm getting desperate."

            "Ok.  I got to pack anyway."

            "Again? Where are you going this time?"

            Sydney thought. What was her cover up this time?  Oh, yeah, Italy was not a good cover up.  It was the truth.  "Huston." She covered.

            "How long?"

            "Two days.  Do you need help with the birds?" 

            "No.  I think I got this turkey thing down."  Francie said.  

"Just remember Thanksgiving."  She remarked.  Francie threw a towel at her, and Sydney threw it back.  Francie began to laugh.  Sydney smiled, then slinked off to her room.  She lay across her bed, and closed her eyes.  Vaughn's face flooded her mind.  She didn't even know his first name.  But she liked the way that Vaughn sounded.  Mysterious.  Sexy.  Him.  She bolted up.  As much as she liked him, without knowing him at all, she couldn't have him.  He worked for the CIA.  She worked for the CIA.  They couldn't have anything.  Not until SD-6 was taken down. She was going to get out of the intelligence business then.  Only then.  But they were agents.  Trained in the art of lying.  She might be able to get away with it.  Of course if it was planned carefully.  But she may never see him again.  She hoped not.  Sydney began to pack.  She found this a pointless ritual.  They would just give her a different suitcase when she got to work, ones with clothing to fight in.  But packing a suitcase was part of her cover up.  Part of what she despised.  

She heard the people arrive several hours later.  She tried to figure out what each person was like, by their voice. The guy sounded nice.  She wished she could see his face.  The dad was a little odd.  And the mother, she assumed there was one, was quiet.  She had only heard Francie be introduced to her. Suddenly, she heard the phone ring.  Sydney made a dash for the phone in the hall.  She didn't want to ruin Francie's dinner.  But Francie had beaten her to the phone.  Sydney guessed that Francie needed the break.  But the call was short.  Francie had said it was a wrong number.  Sydney smiled.  She grabbed her keys, pretending that she needed something.  "Who was that Francie?"  Sydney asked.  She was looking through her wallet, seeing if she had money.

"Someone for that Joey's Pizza.  It is getting really annoying."  Francie said.

            "Ok.  I got to go get a few things."  She turned to Francie's guests.  "Hi.  I'm the roommate, Sydney."

            "Syd, this is Eric, and his parents."  Sydney shook their hands. "Why don't you stay?  I made too much food."  Francie said, showing Sydney the two birds.

            "I got to get this done." 

            "Ok."  

            "Nice meeting you guys."  Sydney said. She waved good bye, and ran out the door.  She met Weiss at the grocery store.

            "Change of plans." He said, picking up a bottle of soda, pretending to look at the price.  "There will be no swap.  We want them to get the original."

            "Ok, why?"  Sydney looked at a bag of chips.

            "The take down is a couple of months away, figured we'd get this unimportant document then."  He admitted.  Only a couple of months?  She would be free then.    

            "Ok."  Sydney said.  She grabbed the chips, travel sized toothpaste, paid for them, then left.  Only a couple of months.  

            The mission went as planned.  Sydney did as she had done before finding out that SD-6 wasn't part of the CIA.  The document stayed in the SD-6 vault.  Now all she had to do was brief with Weiss.  She got out of the car, very glad to be early.  She went to the usual meeting spot, but Weiss wasn't there.  Vaughn was.  

            Sydney's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't expecting Vaughn to be there.  "Hi."  She said.  "Where's Weiss?"  She asked.  Sydney looked around.  Maybe he was hiding in the shadows.

            "He called in sick today.  They sent me today."  Sydney wanted to scream for joy.  "How did it go?"

            "As planned.  SD-6 has the document, in the vault.  It was an easy take and run job.  Little security. Almost too easy."

            "Ok."  They said nothing.  There wasn't too much.  "Bristow, did you feel something the other night?"  Vaughn dared.

            "Between us?" Sydney said.  She slowly approached Vaughn.

            "Yeah."  He took a step closer to her.  They were inches away from each other's face.

            "Me too." She said.  She leaned up and kissed him.  Sydney took a step back, surprised at what she had just done.  Before she realized what was happening, he had kissed her.  She pushed him back.  "As much as I want this we can't."

            "I know." Vaughn said.  "I have an idea." 

            "Listening."

            "Tonight.  Meet me at the club Apollo, we can pretend we met there."  He suggested.

            Sydney smiled.  "I'll be there." She gave him a quick kiss, and jumped back into her car.  Vaughn watched her drive away.  He held his hand up to his cheek, where Sydney kissed last, and smiled.  He couldn't wait until that night.  Her face, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  Her beauty haunted him.

            Sydney came home, smiling.  "Who's the guy?"  Francie asked.

            "No guy.  Just good day."  She lied.  "I was thinking.  I heard about this great club during work today.  I thought we could check it out.  What do you say?"

            "Which one?"

            "Apollo?"

            "Ok.  We can pick up some food on our way there."

            "I'll call Will."  Sydney said.

            "I'll call."

            "Ok, I'm going to take a shower while you do that."  Sydney said.  She wanted to look her best for Vaughn.  "I got to get his first name."  She mumbled as she stepped into the shower.  After a quick shower, Sydney got dressed, looking her best.   Will was already there.  Francie and Will were talking in the living room.

            "Wow Syd.  You sure cleaned up nice."  Francie said.

            "Yeah, well, I'm tired of being single."

            "Finally over Danny?"  Will asked, hoping that he now had a chance with her.

            "I don't think I'll ever be over him, but ready to move on." She said, her head filled with visions of Vaughn, and she gave a small smile.  Francie came over and put her arm around Sydney.

            "It's about time.  Come on, let's go."  Arm in arm, the two strolled out, with Will following closely.


	2. Dancing

What do you think?  Not bad for my first Alias fic, I think.  Yeah, keep reading.

"What do you guys think?"  Sydney yelled over the music.

            "Loud."  Will joked.

            "Come on!"  Francie pulled the two friends onto the dance floor.  Sydney smiled, and began to dance.  After a long set of songs, she hurried over to the bar.    Will came tailing after her.

            "Where'd you here about this place?"  He asked.

            "A co-worker told me.  Like it?"

            "Yeah.  You?"

            "Yeah."  She picked up her drink.  There was an eerie silence between the two.

            "Hey."  Francie said, grabbing the stool next to Sydney.  Sydney smiled to herself.  If ever there was a time for Vaughn to come, it was then.  It would make the best cover-up.  With her two best friends on either side of her, it would look like he really did just meet her.  "Ok, this DJ is pretty cool."

            "Yeah."  Sydney said, off handedly.  

            Vaughn walked through the door, and looked around.  His friend, Jack, did the same.  "My, oh my, there are some hot ones here tonight."  Jack told Vaughn, eyeing some of the women in the club. Jack took a look at the dance floor, where everyone had a partner already.  Then Jack looked over at the bar where Sydney was sitting.  Vaughn spotted her almost instantly, from the second they walked into the club.  He didn't point her out or anything like that.  He had to act discrete. He had to look like they had never met.  Jack elbowed Vaughn in the arm.  "Look at that one over there."  Jack motioned to Sydney, and began to walk over to her.  Vaughn just followed Jack.  He gave a small smile at the sight of her.  

"Jack, let me."  He said.  Jack gave a small scowl, but saw in Vaughn's eyes something odd.  Something like he was really interested in this girl.  Jack took a step back, and Vaughn led the way to Sydney.

            Sydney saw Vaughn coming towards her, and she turned to Will.  She began to mindlessly talk about how she had yet another trip for work to go on, and needed someone to do things for her.  Francie tapped Sydney on the shoulder, and Sydney turned to her.

            "What's up Francie?" She asked.

            "There are two hotties coming your way.  Days of being single I think are about ready to be over."  Francie said.

            "I don't think so.  Come on, what are the odds that one of them is coming for me?  They could be coming for you."

            "I don't think so.  The one in front is watching you very carefully."  Francie said.

            Sydney looked over to where Vaughn was coming from.  She saw the look in his eyes, then turned back to Francie.  She gave a small giggle.  "I think you're right."

            "What are you two girls giggling about?"  Will asked.

            "Do you really want to know?"  Sydney asked.  She flashed him a mischievous smile.

            Will looked at her, and changed his mind.  He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked that night.

            "Hi."  Vaughn said, approaching Sydney.

            "Hi."  Sydney shyly said.

            "I couldn't help but notice you from over there, and I just thought.  I'd really like to dance with that girl, would you like to dance?"  From behind Vaughn, Sydney heard Jack snicker.  

            Sydney looked over at Francie, who raised her eyebrows.  "You got to be crazy to say no."  Francie whispered.

            Sydney smiled, and stood up, taking Vaughn's outstretched hand.  They walked to the dance floor and began dancing to the song.  After that song was over, they continued to dance.  

"I have yet to learn your name."  Sydney said.   

"Michael."  Vaughn said.

            "Well Michael, I am having a wonderful time."

            "Me too."  Vaughn smiled.  His plan was going as planned.  His smile quickly faded as Will came onto the dance floor.  He tapped Sydney on the shoulder.

            "Syd, we're going.  You gonna come with?"  He asked.

            Sydney looked up at Vaughn.  "It's midnight, and Cinderella must run."  She said.

            "Will the prince have a glass slipper?" Vaughn asked, playing along with the little joke.

            Sydney smiled and pulled out a pen from her purse.  On the back of a business card, she quickly scribbled her home phone.  "Call me Michael." She said, leaving with her friends.  

            "What was that whole Cinderella thing?" Will asked, as the three got into the car.

            "He quoted it while we were dancing, and it became this thing between us."  Sydney said.  

            "Wow, two hours, and you already have an inside joke, you two must have hit it off." Francie said.        

            "I'm hoping he'll call."

            "If he's smart, he will." Will said.  Francie and Sydney looked at Will.  "What?" 

            "Nothing."  They said, turning back around.


	3. Mission Plans

I have had some complaints that Vaughn is a bit out of character.  I am sorry.  I haven't seen Alias in a while, because I have been out of the country.  And it is an AU fic, meaning I can make the people anyway I want to.  If I wanted to, I could make Sydney as mean as Slone.  Hmmm… but it also means that I can mold the characters to make them fit the part.  DEAL WITH IT!!

OH, and I am so sorry if you had to read this when this chapter was just one large paragraph.  FFN messed up my formatting.  Paragraphs are my friends.  Sometimes I add them more than nessary. Seriously, my English teacher told me that last year.  It was all FFN.  Sorry.

************************************************************************

"You look happy."  Dixon said, the next morning, when Sydney sat down at her desk.

            "I am."  She said, quickly smiling.  

            Sydney sat in the briefing room, staring at her computer screen.  She didn't really see what was on it, but she was staring at it any way.  She was thinking about the night before.  No one suspected a thing.  People just noticed that she was happier.  Not that she was dating someone she shouldn't.   "The document Bristow and Dixon recovered last week, we have discovered is a fake.  We do however know who has the original." Slone said.  Sydney snapped to attention.  She went through all that trouble to get that document, she went through all that trouble to make sure that SD-6 got the original, and it turned out to be a fake.  Slone used the remote and brought up a different scream.  "Julio Nava.  An enemy of SD-6."

            "KGB, or K- directorate?"  Sydney asked.

            "Neither.  We don't know who he is working for.  Mostly a free lancer that sometimes works for himself."   He showed a picture of a young Hispanic guy.  Sydney was slightly surprised.  Most of the guys that they had been instructed to destroy were her father's age, not hers.   "Only been in intelligence for 5 years, but he's a quick learner.  Within a year he had stolen things from almost every intelligence office out there, making enemies of all.  But he is still loyal to his employer, and that is whoever has employed him at the minute.  SD-6 has employed him once."

            "Are we to take the document?"  Dixon asked.

            "No, you are there to only set bugs.  This document is an important Rembaldi document, but, Nava has been known to hide things well.  When his employer calls, we want to be sure to find out where he hid it."

            "Why are you sending us?"  Sydney asked, this normally wasn't the type of mission she was sent on.

            "We already sent two teams down there.  Nava's place is under some of the highest security.  Neither team made it out alive."   Sydney gulped.  This didn't sound good.  The first teams were some of the best.  When Slone sent agents out like Sydney and Dixon, it was normally for the recovery of an artifact.

            "Won't he have a bug-proof house?"  Dixon challenged.  Slone turned to Marshall, who stood up.

            "Hi!  Ok, I have really out did my self this time.  I mean really out did myself. This looks like, a pen.  You'd write with it.  And you can.  It's filled with ink.  Well, only half of it is filled with ink.  The other half is the bug.  Just put it by the phone, replacing it with the other one there.  It has in it something that will descramble, and scrambler.  We will only get clear recordings." Marshall said, showing the pen to the three in the briefing room.  Sydney smiled.  Marshall could be cute when he was showing the latest things he was making.  Or when ever he was even slightly nervous.

            Sydney showed up early to meet with Weiss at the warehouse.  She sat on an old desk, swinging her legs.  A car pulled up.  Sydney looked hopefully at the occupants of the car, and her hopes fell when she saw that Vaughn wasn't one of them.  In fact, the only person in the car was Weiss.  "Glad to see you on time."  Weiss said, sitting in a chair across from Sydney.

            "Got off early, had the time.  I can't go home."

            "What?  Why?  Should we put you in the safe house?"  Weiss said.  Part of Sydney smiled.  Weiss did care enough to make sure that Sydney was safe, but beyond that, he really didn't care.

            "Oh no, it's not like that.  I just am tired of telling lies to my friends."

            "Well, you have to."

            "What's my counter mission?"

            "Nava actually works for the CIA.  The document is the original and is in the possession of the CIA.  Nava is living at one of the CIA safe houses."

            "Is what Slone told me true?  Does he really have all those enemies?"

            "Yes.  CIA only got a hold of him in the past year."  Weiss said.  He pulled out a map.  "Nava is our take down plan."

            "How?"

            "SD-6 is so involved with getting the document that they will go to any lengths to get their hands on it."

            "So how does that apply to the take down?"

            "The agents they think are dead are just being held prisoner.  Eventually we will use a ransom to get them down."

            "Slone won't go for it.  He'll sacrifice everyone to get his money."

            "Not if we have something that isn't an agent."

            "Are you talking about taking Emily ransom?"  

            "No, no, no.  We're going to make a sacrifice."

            "I don't understand how this works out in the end."

            "Nor do I.  But the details of the mission are so classified, that agents are just told what they need to do to get the mission done."  

            "So, what's my counter mission?"

            "You are to unsuccessfully place a bug.  We will capture you and your partner, and hold you captive until the actual take down."

            "I have to disappear from the face of the earth?"

            "Yes, and no."

            "Will I be able to come back?"

            "Oh yes."

            "Good.  But what will I tell my friends?"

            "That you're on a trip.  Once you are captured, you are to call them, leave a message saying that you'll be caught up in Dallas for another week or so."

            "Slone has got my house, and my friend's phones bugged."

            "We will have an agent outside your house silencing it."

            "But afterwards?  My house will still be bugged when Francie tells Will."

            "Don't worry about that.  All you have to worry about is making the mission fail."

            "They're my friends."

            "And they are in the good hands of the CIA."  Sydney crossed her arms, and leaned back.

            "Just make the mission fail?"

            "That's it."

            "Ok.  I'll do it."  Sydney, not happy with the results of the meeting, walked away without so much as a good bye, and walked into her car.

            "Good luck!"  Weiss called as Sydney drove away.

            Sydney through her keys on her bed and fell backwards.  True she did like the fact that Weiss had underestimated how long it would be until the take down, and it was two weeks earlier than expected.  But she didn't like the idea of disappearing for two weeks.  It was just too suspicious.  

            Francie poked her head into Sydney's room.  She saw her friend laying there, and joined her.  "Hey."  Francie said.

            "Hey.  I got another trip."  Sydney said.

            "Again?  You went on one like,"

            "Last week.  I'm thinking about quitting.  What do you think I should do?"

            "Its up to you.  But whatever you do that Michael guy from the club called.  He wants you to call him back."  Sydney shot up.

            "Where's his number?"  She asked.

            "By the phone."  Francie said.  She smiled.  She hadn't seen Sydney act like that about any guy since Danny.

            Sydney scrambled off the bed, and went to the phone and began dialing the number to Vaughn's apartment.    Francie watched and smiled from a distance watching Sydney talking to this guy like she was in high school again.  Sydney hung up the phone, and turned to Francie.  "Packing can wait.  I'm going to meet Michael at a restaurant."

            "Now?"

            "Well, he gave me an hour to get ready, and to get over there!" 

            "What was he thinking?  Getting ready in an hour?"

            "I don't know."  Sydney ran down the hall to the bathroom.

            "You look great.  I'll drive you."  Francie said, an hour later.

            "I can drive."

            "Actually you can't."  Will said from behind the couch.

            "Hey Will.  What do you mean I can't?"

            "Well, I took your car out to get a gallon of milk, but I totaled it."

            "In an hour?"

            "I hit the post at the end of the street."

            "Wha-"

            "There was a dog, and I swerved."

            "I'll deal with that later.  I got to meet Michael."  Sydney said.

            "I'll drive you."  Francie said, grabbing her keys.

            "Thanks."  Sydney hoped that when she saw Vaughn her day would get better.  She thought that there was no way it could get any worse.  A suicide mission, a risk on her friends,  a totaled car.  Sitting in the car with Francie, something hit Sydney.   How was she supposed to get to her warehouse meetings with her car totaled?  Or work.  They didn't like other people knowing where the building is.  But they didn't keep it a secret either.  She saw Michael's smiling face at the restaurant and she knew everything was going to be alright.


	4. The Framed Picture on the Dresser

By golly, another chapter.  I hope you like it.

            Sydney starred nervously at Vaughn.  She had to tell him about the mission, but she didn't know how.  Vaughn was staring at his menu.  "Vaughn?"  She said, Vaughn looked up from his menu.  "I have to go on a long mission tomorrow.  And afterwards I may have to enter the protection."  Sydney admitted to Vaughn.

            "I know."

            "You what?  How do you know?"  She couldn't believe he already knew.

            "You know how you will be held prisoner?"  Sydney nodded, not sure where Vaughn was taking this.  "Well, they need all the available field agents for the actual take down, so I got placed as one of the "bad" guys."  

            "Shouldn't you already be there?"  Sydney asked.

            "Every three weeks they're putting new people in.  My number came up, especially with the past captors needed in the take down."

            Sydney stared at Vaughn in disbelief.  And then buried her head in her hands.  "Figures this day could get worse."  She mumbled.

            "What was that?"

            "Nothing."

            "Think of this as a good thing."  Vaughn took Sydney's hand.  A tingle ran throughout her body.

            "How?"

            "We'll get to spend that extra time together."  Vaughn said.

            "My father will get sent in.  He'll be sent into that room.  He'll notice."

            "So?"

            "Vaughn."  

            "Do you think that it will work?"

            "I don't know.  Do you?"

            Right then, she was ready to give up the short relationship.  She felt that this was more than some fling.  Something more.  Both of them working on the same mission like that, that had the chance of blowing her cover.  And other people, and her would pay with their eyes.  Sydney couldn't let that happen.  She could stop the chances of that by just breaking it off with Vaughn.  Vaughn put his hands to lift up Sydney's chin, so that she could look into his eyes.  Sydney looked up into Vaughn's trusting, bright green eyes, and her doubts just washed away.  "Yeah.  I think it will work."  He told her.

            "Good.  I do too.  I didn't want to have to end this."  Sydney leaned in for a kiss, "But you can't treat me any different, or nicer, just because we're dating."  She said, giving him a kiss.

            "That might be hard."

            "Deal with it."  She said, giving Vaughn a second kiss.

            Behind them, they heard the waitress clear her throat.  "Are you two ready to order?"  She said.  Slightly embarrassed, the couple turned their attention to the waitress.

            "I need to get home; I still have to pointlessly pack."  Sydney said, after dessert.

            "I understand.  I have to get ready."  They strolled out of the restaurant.  "I'm parked over there, where are you parked?"  

            Sydney looked around the parking lot.  "I don't remember- oh wait.  Will totaled it today.  Francie gave me a ride."  Sydney said, spinning around.

            Vaughn held Sydney still, to stop her from spinning.  "I'll take you home."

            Sydney wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but she liked the idea of getting a ride home from her date.  "Thanks."  She said.  She followed him to his car, and got in.  The car was filled with silence.  

            "I guess tomorrow will be awkward, huh?"  Vaughn said.

            "Yeah."  Sydney got out at her house, and after a quick good night kiss, she went inside the house.

            "Will's still here?"  Sydney asked in confusion.  She saw Will's car out in front of their house.  "It's late for him."  
            "No, that's why he took your car, because his wouldn't start."  Francie explained.  "I took him home."

            "Kinda funny isn't it?"

            "What is?"

            "You're the only one with a working car."

            "No, not so funny.  I have to shuttle you around."

            "Oh don't worry about me.  I'll take a cab tomorrow."

            "Oh no.  I'm driving you .  Especially with that suitcase."  

            "Thanks Francie."  Sydney called as she retreated into her room to pack.  She threw in the normal things, and then something on her dresser caught her eye.  It was a picture of her and her friends. Danny was in it too.  It was the night that Sydney and Danny had gotten engaged.  Francie was the one that had insisted on it. Everyone was so happy.  Will, was a little jealous, but he always seemed to be jealous of who ever Sydney dated.  Sydney hadn't decided to Danny about SD-6 yet.  Things were still good.  It was right then that she was glad that Francie insisted on taking the picture.  When it came back from the photo shop, she bought a nice frame, and put it on her dresser to remind her of better times.  Sydney picked it up, and carefully put it on top of her clothing.  She shut the suitcase, and put the lock on it.  She went to go watch TV before she went to bed.  But the picture in the suitcase nagged her.  Slone would undoubtedly x-ray her bag.  She figured he had been doing that every time she had a trip. She had never packed anything sentimental before.  It would feel suspicious.  And if Slone gave back the suitcase to Francie and Will when she would be presumed dead, they would find it and know that something was up.  And then they would start putting the pieces together.  Discover SD-6, and be killed.  Sydney quickly backtracked her steps, and unlocked her suitcase.  Taking one last look at the photo in her suitcase, Sydney picked it up, and carefully put it back on her dresser.

            The next morning, Sydney got a ride from Francie to work, despite the fact that Francie  could be killed for doing it.  Sydney knew that her father wouldn't let Slone do that to her again.  Sydney walked into her office confident that things were going to go as planned.  Her view towards the whole operation changed when Vaughn told her that he would be on the other side of it.  After a last minute briefing in the conference room, Sydney and Dixon flew to New York, where the take down was going to happen. The CIA figured that if the take down was going to happen this way, they would want to have every person not at the SD-6 head quarters as far away as possible.   "Syd?"  Dixon asked on the plane.

            "Yeah?"  She said.

            "Do you think that we'll come out of this alive?"  Dixon asked.

            Sydney pondered this.  "Maybe.  How hard can placing this pen be?"  She said.  Dixon chuckled.  She knew that they were going to come out alive.  But she needed to lie.  That's all her life was, a lie.  Was everything a lie? Those intense feelings for Vaughn, were they lies too?  No, she told herself.  Those feelings were the only real things in her life.   The moment she stepped off the plane, Sydney knew that things would be different.  She wouldn't be getting onto another plane until she was freed from SD-6, and safely.  She knew that she would be out of the intelligence and that she would be able to teach.  But the bigger thing to her was that she wouldn't have to worry about lying to her friends.  And the costs of telling the truth.  The picture on her dresser reminded her of the costs of telling the truth.


	5. Captured

School has kept me so busy, so I haven't had time to write much.  Sorry.  But any ways, here's the next chapter.  Thank god for weekends.

"You sent Sydney on that suicide mission!"  Jack spat at Slone.  Even though Jack knew the plans for the mission Sydney was on, if all went according to plan, he was somewhere on the list to go on the same mission, he still didn't like the idea that Sydney was being sent so early on.

            "She'll come back safe and sound Jack.  You know her.  She and Dixon are our two best agents."  Slone said.  He glared at Jack.

            "There are half a dozen other agents just as capable.  True, they're not the best, but they can place that pen just as easily, and they are more expendable."

            "What's done is done.  She'll be back tomorrow Jack, just you see."  Jack gave one last threatening glare at Slone and stormed out of his office.

            Slone turned back to his computer, hoping what he just told Jack was what he really truly believed in his heart.  Already he had sent ten agents on this mission, and now two more to make twelve.  Marshall had made five, now six pens.  No one had made it back.  No pen had made it back.  Slone was starting to get worried.  It was hard to recruit that many new agents.  "They will make it back."  Slone reassured himself.  

            Sydney and Dixon cautiously approached the house.  "Looks normal." Dixon said, as he drove the van across the street.  "I don't see any snipers yet.  You'll want to be careful once you're in the house."  Dixon instructed.  Sydney nodded.

            "Wish me luck."  Sydney said, jumping out of the van.

            "Good luck."  Dixon said.

Silently, Sydney slipped into the house.  Sydney looked around the house for her captors, but saw none.  "Dixon, I see no one."  She said into her ear piece.  Only a silent static answered.  "Dixon?" She tried again, but the silence only answered.

"We already have him."  A voice said from behind her.

Sydney spun around.  "Vaughn.  Did you hurt him in the process?"  She asked.

            "No, but why would it matter?"

            "You can't hurt him, or I will be mad." Sydney teased, leaning close to Vaughn.

            "Ok."  Vaughn tenderly kissed her.  "Are you ready for three weeks of grueling pain, in a small room?"  He asked her.

            "Yeah."  She said.  Vaughn took her hand, gave a comforting smile and started to lead her to the door.  Sydney took one last look at the room. "Wait!  We have to make it look like a fight happened here."   She quickly protested.  "Do you have any ideas on how we could do that without actually fighting?"  She asked.

            "Yeah, we could have wild sex on the floor." He joked.  Sydney punched him in the arm.

            "I mean it.  Really, what do you think?"

            "Ok, seriously, we should throw things around, bust the pen open so that there's ink on it, and then take the bug part away."  Vaughn said, he picked up a mug, and dropped it.

            "Ok, and a couple of pans, I like to use pans when I fight for some reason." She said, looking through the cupboards, and randomly threw things on the floor.

            "Bullets?"  Vaughn asked.  Careful not to hit each other, Sydney and Vaughn began shooting at things.  

            "I think that's good." Sydney said, looking around, surveying the damage.  "And now to beat me up."  She said.

            Vaughn starred at her.  "I don't know."

            "Do you remember what you promised me at dinner?"  Sydney asked.  "You promised that you wouldn't be a pansy, and would beat me up if you had to.  Now I can't punch myself in the face." Sydney said.

            Vaughn winced, and then punched Sydney hard in the face.  Sydney fell to the floor.  He quickly scrambled down to help her up.  "Thanks," She said. Sydney pulled Vaughn in for a long passionate kiss.  "Come on, now we're ready to go."  He pulled her up, and put a blindfold on her.  He then forcefully led her out to a white van, where he pushed her into it.  He then took off the blindfold, and sat near the driver.

            "Dixon!" Sydney said.  Dixon had obviously been captured minutes earlier, and had been placed across from her.

            "Silence!" Vaughn shouted.

            "I'm making sure my partner is ok!"  Sydney spat.

            "I'm fine.  I heard guns, were you hit." Dixon replied

            "No." 

            "Quiet or I will shoot him."  Vaughn said, the gun placed against Dixon's head.

            Sydney and Dixon leaned back, getting Vaughn's message.  Sydney had to stare at the wall.  Every time she looked over at Vaughn, she just wanted to go over there and kiss him.  They couldn't see which way they turned, but they drove for almost 2 hours, in complete silence.  Vaughn couldn't stand it any longer. He called to the driver through the metal wall.  "Hey, turn on the radio."

            "How 'bout a cd instead?"  The driver asked.  Sydney recognized the voice as Weiss'.  

            "Whatever." Vaughn said.  With the music going, Sydney had even more of an urge to go kiss Vaughn. She scooted closer to the back door.  "Hey!" Vaughn shouted, quickly going over to her side.  "Get over there." He ordered.  With his back turned to Dixon, he gave a weak smile and a reassuring wink.  It took all of Sydney's effort not to kiss Vaughn, but it took even more, not to crack a smile. With a straight defensive face, Sydney scooted back to her seat.  There were two taps from the Weiss, and Vaughn promptly crawled over and put a blindfold over Dixon's eyes.  He then took another one out of his pockets.  After another wink, he covered Sydney's eyes, and gave her hand a comforting squeeze.  When the van stopped, Sydney and Dixon were jerked around.  She felt herself being guided up some stairs. She could hear only two pairs of feet going up, and two others appeared to be walking away from her.

            "Where are you taking him?" She demanded.

            "None of your concern yet." Weiss said.  He led her into a room, and undid the blindfold.          

            "You didn't tell me that you were on this mission too." She said, as she sat down.

            "It wasn't necessary."

            "Ok."

            "The CIA needs you to fill out this paper work." Weiss said, pulling paper and pens from a bag in the corner.

            "How many are there?"  

            "A few."

            "A few for the CIA, or a few for a human being?"

            "A few for the CIA."

            "Ok, but before I start, what exactly is going to happen?"

            "It's pretty simple.  When this is done, we'll take you down with the other agents to a room, about the size of a gym.  There are about thirty agents down there, so you guys will be dangerously out numbered.  Everyone is in a uniform.  That includes you.  And sadly, you guys won't be able to bathe, or change for three weeks. Thank goodness that we ventilated the room well.  And once a week for an hour we will take each person out for some interrogating.  You on the other hand will get some good food and a break from that room.  Pretty simple. We'll give you guys some cards to pass the time, but pretty much, you're on your own for entertainment." Weiss explained.

            "Sounds like it will be a good three weeks.  When do I call Francie?" She asked.

            "We'll get you tonight." Weiss said. Sydney picked up the pen, and began to read over and fill out the papers that the CIA had given her to fill out.


	6. The Room

Ok!  Thanks to all of my reviewers!    You guys are really awesome.  Truly, I wouldn't finish this if I wasn't getting any reviews.  So, tell me what you think of my new chapter.

***********************************************************************************************

            Sydney picked up the uniform with the up most disgust.  It was an ugly yellow color.  "They couldn't have picked something with a little more taste?"  She asked Weiss.

            "No.  They needed something that would stand out.  Women get yellow, the men get orange."  

            "Separate colors?  Why?  What's the need for that?"

            "Never mind.  Just change." Weiss said.  He shut the door behind him, leaving Sydney to change into the ugly yellow jump suit. 

            "Grey would have been better."  She said, stepping out of the room.  Weiss took her blindfold out of his pocket.  "That too?"  She asked.            

            "We can't have the others know their way around the building.  And you need to look average."  He covered her eyes.  With his gun to direct her, he led her down the hallways.

            "Is that loaded?"  She asked.

            "No.  Once we're in the room, I will get a loaded gun, now silence."  Frustrated at the prospect of spending the next three weeks in a high school gym sized room, Sydney just needed to babble before her babbling would get her co-workers shot.  Weiss led them into a room that looked like a school gym.  He promptly took off the blindfold, and stood by the one and only door.  Sydney took in her surroundings.  There was nothing on the walls.  No windows and only a door that was big enough for one person to fit through.  There were ten agents scattered on the floor.  Most of them looked dazed, sitting against the wall.  They weren't ordered to stay quiet, but there wasn't anything to say.  Dixon sat with two of the agents.  They quietly whispered what had happened, and their current situation.  "We'll come get you when its time."  Weiss sneered.  Around them there were no agents near, so they didn't have to worry about someone over hearing them, but his facial expressions had to be cruel. 

            Sydney nodded, and went to sit with Dixon.  She was shocked to learn that three of the agents had been there for at least a month.  After three days, it was hard to tell how long they had been there.  With no natural light, days and nights soon just ran together.  Sydney leaned against the wall.  "What did they want to know?"  Dixon asked.

            "Just my name."

            "You were in there almost an hour after me."

            "I wasn't cooperating."

            "What broke you?"  One of the younger agents asked.

            "They threatened my friends.  If all they wanted was my name, then they can have my alias."  She said.

            "So they don't know who you really are?"  The young agent asked.

            "No.  But I have a feeling that they know."  Sydney leaned her head against the wall, and shut her eyes.  She felt herself falling asleep, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. 

            "Kate." Dixon said, using Sydney's alias of Kate Jones.

            "Yeah?"  That guard has been calling you."  He said.  Sydney opened her eyes.  She couldn't believe that she was so out of it, that she didn't even realize that one of the guards was calling her.  Sydney looked over at the guard.  IT wasn't an agent she knew.

            "Jones!  Get over here!"  The guard ordered.  Sydney quickly scrambled up, and jogged over to the guard.  "Go with him."  He ordered, indicating Vaughn standing there with a gun.  Sydney was surprised that she hadn't seen Vaughn there earlier.  He looked so strange standing there with the heavy machine gun, with a straight face.  It wasn't the Vaughn she knew.  The Vaughn she knew always wore a smile, no matter the situation, and the gun looked out of place.  Forcefully, the guard put the blindfold over Sydney's eyes.  She then could feel the pressure of Vaughn's hand pushing her in the direction they needed to go.  Once around two corners, he stopped her, and pulled the blindfold off. 

            "Thanks."  She said.  Vaughn pulled her into a kiss.

            "I have wanted to do that all day."  He said.

            "Me too."  Vaughn took her hand, they continued walking.  

            "This is going to be harder than we though huh?"  Sydney smiled at Vaughn's feeble attempts at conversation.  

            "I think we'll manage."  She stopped, to give him a quick kiss.

            Vaughn led her into a small room, with a phone in it.  "When I give you the signal, you have exactly three minutes to tell Francie that you can't get home for three weeks."

            "Does that include dialing?"

            "Sorry?"

            "What if she's not there?"

            "I don't know.  Sydney, she's your friend.  What would you do?"  Vaughn snapped.

            "Sorry."  Sydney quickly apologized.  Vaughn's radio crackled, and he nodded at Sydney.

            "Go."  

            Sydney picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number to the house.  She crossed her fingers, and held her breath that Francie was home.  She let go of her breath when she heard the phone pick up.

            "Hello?"  Francie said.

            "Hey Francie, it's me."

            "Hey Syd.  Get this, the repair shop called about your car."

            "What did they say?"

            "Totaled."  Sydney groaned.  "But don't worry, Will has talked to both your insurance company and his.  You are completely covered.  I even saw this really cute car, which was pretty cheep for sale."

            "Could you check it out for me?"

            "Why cant you tomorrow?  Speaking of which, I was planning on picking you up from the airport, what time is your flight?"

            "That is why I was calling.  This trip is longer than I thought.  I'm going to be stuck here for at least another three weeks."            

            "THREE WEEKS!"  Francie yelled.  

            "Yeah.  And," Sydney started Vaughn deepened his voice.  

            "Sydney, lets go."  He said.

            "Francie, I got to go."

            "Yeah ok."

            "Luv ya."

            "Bye."  Sydney sighed as she hung up the phone.  "I hate lying."

            "I know.  Three more weeks, and then you can tell them everything."  

            "Three weeks in that little room."

            "It's not that bad."

            "Three weeks without person hygiene."

            "Ok, so that's where you are allowed to complain."

            "You should too.  That room will smell."

            "It already does.  Ok, next time we go through with this plan; I'll mention it to Devlin that we should allow you guys to take showers and stuff."

            "Next time I won't be involved."  Sydney said, she and Vaughn began to walk back to the room.

            "What is that supposed to mean?"

            "As soon as SD-6 is gone, I going drop out of intelligence."

            "Why?  You're really good at it."

            "I can't stand lying to my friends."

            "Well, for now, I'm the one person you don't have to lie to for now."  Vaughn said, as he pulled her in for a hug. They stopped at the corner where Vaughn had first taken off the blindfold.  He pulled the blindfold out of his pocket again.  "Time for this again."

            "Hold on a second.  Can I go to the bathroom first?"  Sydney asked.  Vaughn shrugged his shoulders.  "Ok, I saw one just around the corner, I'll be right back."  Sydney quickly ran around the corner.  Vaughn still stood there waiting for her.  He held up the blindfold, and Sydney turned around.  

            "Hey, on your break tomorrow, we should watch a movie."  Vaughn said.

            "I'm allowed out of here?"

            "No but on by break I can go rent one.  There is a break room.  Plus, each of us has our own little room somewhere here.  You can't tell, but this is a really big warehouse."

            "Sounds good."  Sydney answered.  Vaughn tied the blindfold tight, and picked up his gun.  "Let's go."  He harshly ordered.  When they returned to the room, Sydney scrunched up her nose, and sat down next to Dixon, and a younger agent, Jessica Killjoy.

            "We're trying to come up with ways out of here.  There are only three guards." The younger agent said.

            "Jessica, it won't work.  There is only three guards there, but when I was coming back here, I heard at least three other voices at one of the corners, guarding it.  My guess is those aren't the only ones."  Sydney said, quickly crushing the young agent's dreams of getting freed.  Sydney hated doing it.  Jessica looked as though she had been on the first team.  They had been in that cramped room for over a month.

            "You're the infamous Sydney Bristow; you have gotten yourself out of every situation."

            "Power in numbers."  Dixon added.

            "It won't work.  In all those other situations I've had something I could use to hit them with.  If I could knock the gun out of their hands, then I would have something, but then they would shoot me."

            "Power in numbers."  Dixon repeated.

            "They have numbers too, and weapons."  Sydney saw the young agent's face fall.  "Listen, I'm not saying give up all hope.  I'm saying you got to let me think."

            Two female agents, around Jessica's age came up to the trio.  "Hey Jess, look changing of the guards."  They quietly whispered.  The three looked over to the door, and began giggling like school girls.  Sydney, out of curiosity looked over as well.  Instead of Weiss standing at the door, Vaughn now was.  

            "What is so funny?"   Sydney asked.

            "Nothing.  We've just been here so long, that seeing a fresh face, and one that cute makes us act like high schoolers again."  Jessica said.  Sydney took a look at Vaughn again, and had to work really hard not to run over there and kiss him.

            "He does have those eyes."

            "Are you girls going to talk about this for much longer?"  Dixon asked.

            "See as we have nothing else to talk about, probably."  Jess answered.

            "Hey Nancy, you're a girl that can tell a guy's type by looking at him.  What do you think his type is like?"  The third agent asked.  Her name was Alex Phip.

            "With looks like that, probably a ditsy blonde."  Nancy Wodsman answered, "Or a girl with a major attitude problem.  Which is really a shame."

            "I don't think so.  To me he looks like someone who would go for an intelligent brunette."  Sydney said.

            "Kinda like you?" Jess teased.

            Sydney smiled.  _If only you knew.  She thought inwardly.  "I guess dating a guy that hot would be nice."  She said.  __They don't know that I am dating him._

            "Amen to that."  Alex agreed.  A box was thrown into the room, and several of the agents who had been there a while quickly scrambled to pull the box to the end of the room where the other agents were.

            "What's in there?"  Sydney asked.

            "Something they call food."  Bags of food were flying through the air, as each agent caught one.  Sydney opened her bag, and found a bag of old chips, and a small ham sandwich.

            "Twice a day, we get this crap.  Stale bread with some sort of lunch meat, and a bag of chips from who knows when.  My favorite meal of the day is breakfast.  The toss out dry cereal."  Nancy said, looking at her sandwich.  "Eat quickly.  They pick up everything in ten minutes."

            Sydney looked at her pitiful food, and took a bite.  The sandwich had nothing but ham on it.  She sighed, but out of hunger ate the entire thing.  "I can't wait until my break tomorrow."  She very quietly whispered to herself, after everything had been picked up.

            "What was that?"  Alex asked.

            "Nothing."  Sydney quickly recovered.

            Do you want more?  Leave it in your review!


	7. Running

Thanks reviewers, your input is really great!  I hope everyone likes this new chapter.

Sydney was going insane.  When she first saw the room, she thought it was large, and that three weeks would be easy to do.  But after only a day, she felt the walls were moving closer together.  She suddenly shot up.  "Sydney, where are you going, it's your move."  Nancy said.  Sydney looked in her hands.  The seven cards looked dull.

            "I-I think I need to run."  She said.  She put the cards down, and began to run around the room like it was gym.  The guards eyed her narrowly.  

            "What are you doing?"  Alex asked, running with Sydney.

            "They can keep me in here as long as they want, but I just need to run."  She explained.  

            "Ok."  Alex finished the lap with Sydney, and then sat down with a handful of other agents.  Sydney was glad that she was running alone.  Running gave her a chance to think.  She saw the agents who had been there a while.  They looked pained.  Sydney couldn't help but immediately feel sorry for them.  She looked at the guards.  They looked almost bored.  If everyone decided that they wanted to escape, they could have, and it would have been easy.  If this was a normal hostage situation, this is when Sydney would have run.  When the guards were bored.  She closed her eyes for a second as she ran.  She heard some giggling from the young agents.  She opened her eyes, to see Vaughn now standing at the door.  He had taken Weiss's place.  One of the other guards leaned over and whispered something to Vaughn.  Sydney inwardly smiled.  Vaughn had obviously come from his break.  He was wet from after a shower.  And it took all of Sydney not to run over and kiss him.  _He looks so sexy. She thought.  After almost twenty minutes, Sydney sat against a wall. She threw her head against the wall. The bang it made, echoed throughout the large room.  She sat there, eyes closed for a while.    Minute after minute passed.  Sydney could feel herself drift off into sleep. The dreams flashed across her face.  _

            "Wake up Jones."  Someone said, kicking her awake.  Sydney stirred, but didn't wake yet.  "I said wake up!"  He kicked harder.  Sydney's eyes shot open, and she quickly stood up.   "Let's go."  He snarled.  Sydney began walking to the door, with the gun still pointing into her back.  At the door she was stopped by Weiss.   He put the blindfold over her eyes, and she was then shoved out the door.  For a moment there was no one near her.  She stood out in the hall alone.  Then she felt someone gently take her hand.

            "Vaughn?"  She said.

            "Yeah, come on."  He said, he gently took her hand, and led her around several corners.  Where he then took the blindfold off.  

            "Hey."  Sydney said.

            "Hey."  Vaughn replied.  Sydney leaned over and gave Vaughn a long and passionate kiss.

            "Me too." Vaughn said.

            "What movie did you get?"

            "Well, I did some research."

            "What?"

            "Let me continue.  And I discovered your favorite movie."  He pulled something from his back pocket (they were really big, and it was just a DVD) and pulled the DVD of Moulin Rouge.

            "How?"  Sydney asked.

            "I called Francie looking for you, and I just asked her."

            "You are so sweet."  Sydney said.

            "Come on, we can watch this in one of the rooms."

            "You risked your life for me?"  Sydney said, knowing that he calling like that risked his life.

            "Everyday."  He put the disk in, and the two sat in the couch across from the TV.

            "Hey, Weiss said something about real food."  Sydney asked, realizing how hungry she was.

            "On that table."  Vaughn said, pointing to a table where a bag of food sat.

            "Thanks."  Sydney looked inside and gave a slight squeak.  "This smells so good."  She said, taking a deep breath of the warm food.

            "Shhh, come on, it's starting."  Vaughn said.  Sydney smiled as the crazy conductor came onto the screen.  She sat there perfectly content, as she sat there, her head on Vaughn's shoulder.

            "I don't want to go back to that room Vaughn."  Sydney said, as the movie drew closer to the end.

            "Well, tough it."  He said, distracted by the movie.

            "Tough it?  What kind of response for your girlfriend?"

            "An honest one."

            "Well, I like honest."

            "Good, because that is one of those things I like about me.  That and I have the most beautiful girlfriend."  He said, kissing Sydney.  Sydney just sighed.  She made a funny face as the credits began to scroll up the screen.  "Did you know it ended like that?"  Vaughn asked.

            "Did you like that Vaughn?"  Sydney asked.

            "As much as the macho part of me doesn't want to admit it, I think I did."

            "I think that liking it makes you macho-er."  Sydney said.

            "You never answered my question Syd."

            "Yes.  And they told you at the beginning."   Sydney leaned over to give Vaughn a kiss, when they heard footsteps outside of the room.  Their eyes darted towards the door where they could see the back of Weiss' head.  Sydney quickly pulled away from Vaughn and sat on the other side of the couch, picked up a magazine from the coffee table to pretend to read.  Vaughn quickly turned off the DVD player and put the sports channel on; all within the 10 seconds it took Weiss to open the door.

            "Bristow, it's time to go back."  Weiss said.

            "It was nice to talk to you Agent Vaughn."  Sydney said, walking towards the door.

            "You too."  Vaughn said, watching the TV still.

            "Mike, you too."  Weiss added.  Vaughn picked up the remote and turned of the TV. "Who's winning?"  Weiss asked.

            Vaughn, who hadn't really been paying attention to the TV, froze.  "Uh, we are."  He quickly said.

            "Yesterday you said we didn't play.  Come on, who was winning?"

            Vaughn froze.  He remembered that conversation.  "I didn't get a chance to see the score.  There was a movie on another channel, and I just flipped to the game."  Vaughn said.  He smiled at the fact that it was half way true.  As did Sydney.

            Weiss took the blindfold out of his pocket, and covered Sydney's eyes.

            "Back to the room."  Sydney mumbled.  "Joy."  


	8. Broken

Yeah!  Another chapter up. I've actually had this chapter done for a while, but my internet is down on my typing computer.  And it still is.  I just got frustrated by the fact that my stories weren't getting updated.  But!  For all of you faithful readers out there, I have figured out an alternative.  Unfortunately, it takes more time than my 26 hour day allows (yes, I know that there is only 24 hours in a day, but even with my extra two hours, there's not enough time)  so, here is the next chapter.

One more side note.  I have had someone ask me why I chose Sydney and Vaughn to watch Moulin Rouge.  Simple.  Great movie.  I mean it.  And in the oddest sense, it fits part of their relationship.  Not the penniless writer, and a courtesan part, or the part where- wait! Can't give away end, for all you people who've seen it, I think you know the ending-.  But the secret love part, having to hide it from everyone.  And the jealous other person who also loves our heroine *cough* Will *cough*  Plus, that movie is very important later.  

Wow, that is like my longest Author's note ever!  Oh well.

            The days passed into the third and final week. But there was still seven days to go, until they were predicated to be out. The room still continued to grow smaller. She and Vaughn had precious little time together.  When Sydney had her small three hour break, Vaughn would more often than not, be working.  The two other times that their schedules had worked out so that they could break together, Vaughn had prepared some food, and they enjoyed a nice lunch, and the other, they just enjoyed each other's company in the break room. (Weiss also had his break then too).

Sydney watched as two young, new agents had arrived, and gone insane the week before.  It seemed that Sloane had given up on Sydney and Dixon being alive, and two new agents were sent in to place the pen.  On this day in the third and hopefully final week, two agents arrived.  They too showed up wearing the ugly jumpsuits.  Only Sydney noticed something different and odd, about their arrival.  She could hear whispers about a third agent.  And only one agent brought both agents in.  Sydney had realized that for each person brought in, there was a CIA agent escorting them.  But these two were doubled up.  She eyed the door carefully.  Maybe she wasn't seeing the second agent.  But there wasn't.  The only men at the door, was the two regular agents, and the one that brought the two SD-6 people was up.  According to Vaughn, they weren't short on agents, so that wasn't a problem.  Sydney knew that something was up, and she wanted to know what it was.

Sydney stood up from her spot playing cards, and walked over to where the new agents sat, with her back turned to the door.  She began to talk to them, only to discover that the third agent was none other than her father.  They weren't there to place the pen; Sloane had given up on that.  Instead they were assigned as hit men.  And it was common knowledge that as good as Sydney was at recovering artifacts, her father was at being a sniper.  And just as when Sydney had arrived, they had separated Jack from the other agents.

            "SYDNEY!"  A panicked Vaughn called.  He was all out of breath as if he had been running. Sydney spun around, as did everyone else in the room.  They all shot her icy glares for either betraying them, or cracking to the torture.  Sydney knew the more favored stare.  Betrayal. Frustrated that her cover was blown, she trotted over to the door where Vaughn was.  

            "What was that?   You just blew my cover!" She exclaimed as they got to the hall.

            "It doesn't matter any more.  Listen, Weiss and Jack fell down some stairs, they look pretty hurt."  He explained showing her to a large stair case.

            "How?"  Sydney asked.

            "Tripped on some stairs.  Weiss likely broke his leg, and your dad probably has a concussion.  According to CIA policy, they can't work."

            "What does this have to do with me?"  

            "We really need you to cover for Weiss.  Your dad will be just another SD-6 agent.  Every single agent, both in LA and here, are working on the take down.  This is an amazingly large take down." 

            "So you want me to take Weiss' place?"  

            "Yes."

            "You do know that they'll kill me.  They think I betrayed them.  And I did."

            "I've already called Devlin.  He says that he is inches away from ordering you to do this."

            "You mean that you suspected I would act like this."

            "I know I've only known you a month Syd, but that is a very predictable reaction for you."

            Sydney stopped cold.  "Are you saying I'm predictable?"  She demanded.

            "No, yes, well, sometimes."  Vaughn stumbled.  Sydney threw her hands up, and stormed off.  "Wait, you don't even know which stairs they fell on!"  Vaughn shouted after her.

            "I'm sure I'll find it!"  She shouted back.

            Vaughn let out a heavy sigh, and then went running after Sydney.  He grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her into a kiss.  She pushed him away.  And continued to storm down the hallway.  "Vaughn, it's not just this.  There is little things too.  I mean come on, we've had the conversation where we both agree to bring this all out.  But when someone comes you change your mind.  It's like you are ashamed of us."  Sydney said.  "Now, which way?"

"It's that way."  Vaughn said when she arrived at a decision.  Sydney looked at him, then turned down the correct hallway.  "I didn't mean for it to sound that way."  Vaughn said, still trying to get Sydney back.  "It was any agent's reaction really."  But he slapped himself as Sydney continued to storm on.  "Left."  He instructed.  "And I just think we should wait until the take down, that's all.  And when we agreed, I never thought you meant the next person who walked into the room." Sydney turned left.  "Please Syd?"  He gave one last plea before they would be at the stairs.  

            Sydney spun around very fast.  "Congratulations Mr. Vaughn.  You just figured out one more thing that ticks a woman off."  She said. She turned around before Vaughn could see her tears.  She ran down the rest of the hallway where she could see her father and Weiss laying, with two other agents surrounding them.    Sydney went to tend to them, trying not to show the fact that she was about ready to burst into tears at any given second.  When she had seen that after a little medical treatment they were going to be fine she turned to see Vaughn standing there.

            "I don't seem to have a choice."  She said, referring to acting as a guard.

            "Good.  Since Weiss just left for the hospital, I can show you where your room will be, and where everything else will be."  Vaughn said.

            "What about a shower and clean clothing?" Sydney asked.  "After two weeks, I probably look horrible."

            "You still look beautiful to me." Vaughn said.

            "No matter what you do, I'm still really mad at you."

            "I'm sorry Sydney."  

            "Me too Vaughn.  Me too."  Vaughn and Sydney walked down the halls.  Vaughn showed Sydney the highlights of the building.

            "What about clothing?  I don't want to remain in this jumpsuit."  Sydney said.

            "I can take you shopping on my break.  We'll have to go to the mall across the street."

            "Ok."  Sydney sat on the cot that was set up in the room.  It was uncomfortable, but after two weeks on a concrete floor, she felt that even sleeping on rocks would be more comfortable.  

            "Um, you'll start tomorrow.  Tonight just rest and eat, and whatever."  Vaughn said, he gave one last smile, and then shut the door on his way out.  Sydney made sure that Vaughn had left before she buried her head into her pillow, and let the tears freely flow.  That was the last person she wanted detached from her life.  It had already been two weeks without seeing just about everyone, sparing only the handful of agents running around the abandoned high school.  She was ready for her mission to be over with.  She wanted that normal life she had always dreamed about.  No one wanting to kill her, becoming a lit professor, and not having to lie at every turn.  In the month that she had been dating Vaughn, he had given her every hope of all of it.  He was her key to a normal life.  Only she never told him.  And now it was too late.

Will our lovely heroes see that they care for each other?  Will they get back together?  Find out in one of the upcoming chapters, to be posted soon, fingers crossed!


	9. Realizations

Thanks to my reviewers.  I dedicate this chapter to you guys!

            Sydney woke up, her eyes all puffy from where she had cried herself to sleep the night before.  She walked over to her door, where a stream of light came through the little window on the door.  The view into the hallway was grim. She then saw something that caught her eye.  She opened the door.  On her door was a note taped to it.  She picked it up, and recognized the handwriting almost instantly.  It was Vaughn's.  She crumpled it up, but she quickly flattened it out, and read the first word. Sydney.  She read.  Her heart skipped a beat.  Maybe he was apologizing to her.  She shut her eyes before she continued on.  But decided before she opened the note that she didn't want his apology yet, and she quickly crumpled it up, and tossed it at the trash can.  She walked over to her cot, but then turned around, and ran to the trash can to retrieve the trashed note.  Sydney hesitated before she opened it, and considered throwing the note away again, but changed her mind. She flattened it out, and read the neat handwriting.

            Sydney, my break's at 2.  We leave then.

                        ~Vaughn

            "Good thing I read this."  She mumbled, as she threw the note away.  Sydney looked at the clock that was in her room. It was ten.  She quickly grabbed a towel, and a clean jumper that Vaughn had given her the night before, and ran to the former locker rooms.  She could tell that they had to clear out the abandoned women's locker rooms for her. She could tell that they essentially had two shower rooms before she came along.  In their haste to move out of it, several of the agents had left behind some of their things.  She eyed the left over boxers suspiciously, and then carefully kicked it onto the floor, and under a seat.  She turned on the water, and felt each drop pound her skin, washing away two weeks worth of grime and oil.  But no matter how hard she scrubbed, her guilt, and pain for breaking up with Vaughn still made her feel dirty.  

            She got dressed, and went out into the halls.  There were noises coming from one of the rooms, and Sydney followed the sound.  Her surroundings felt more familiar as the noises got louder.    "This is the break room." She said. She cautiously opened the door, where three of the guys were sitting down, watching a hockey game.  All three heads turned to her.  One of whom belonged to Vaughn.  "I didn't know the Kings played this early."  She said.  She saw some bagels and donuts on the table, and she began to help herself.

            "We recorded it from last night."  One of the guys had.  "It's almost better that way because then we can fast forward through the boring parts."  He finished.

            Sydney gave a polite smile, and then turned to Vaughn.  "Agent Vaughn, I got your note.  Sounds good."   She said.  She stood at the door, "Bye guys."  She said, she turned and left.  She heard the door open, but continued to walk away.  

            "Sydney, please wait." She could hear Vaughn call.  Sydney stopped, and decided to hear his plea.  She turned around to face him in the eye.  "I just wanted to know if there was any specific place you wanted to go shopping today."

            Sydney was caught off guard with Vaughn's question.  She half expected him to try to get back together.  "Oh, uh- I don't really care.  What ever is convent."  She stumbled.

            "Ok.  I'll just meet you at two in the break room." He said.

            "Sounds good."  Sydney stood there, looking straight into Vaughn's deep green eyes.  She wanted to take back everything she had said the night before, and run over and kiss him. Sydney could sense that Vaughn was staring directly at her as well.  "I better go." She said, breaking the silence.

            "Yeah."  Vaughn said, he didn't and couldn't take his eyes off of her.  Her hair was still wet, and clinged to her shirt, and he thought she didn't look that bad in the jumpsuit once she had cleaned up.  Neither one of them moved as they just looked into each other's eyes.  Sydney gave a small shy smile, and then turned to walk back into her room.  Vaughn just starred at the spot where Sydney last stood and immediately regretting volunteering to take her shopping.  It was going to be hell.  Deep inside, Vaughn really missed Sydney.  He knew that he wanted to be more than friends, and he hoped that Sydney would come to her senses and feel the same way.  When two o'clock rolled around, he and Sydney met up just outside the break room.

            "Ready to go?"  Vaughn asked.

            "Yep."  Sydney said.  She felt really stupid going out into public in the yellow jumpsuit, but she didn't have any other choice.  That was the whole purpose of this trip, to get her out of the yellow jumpsuit.  He walked her across the street into the shopping mall.

            "We need to be quick in here.  Like maybe try to limit your shopping to an hour."

            "Sure."

            Vaughn followed Sydney into the women's department of the store.  Together they passed the men's department on their way to the women's.  Sydney caught little glances of various shirts that they had displayed.  _Vaughn would look good in that shirt.  Sydney thought, upon seeing a long sleeve shirt.  The green matched his eyes almost perfectly.  __It would really show off his body.  Maybe I'll buy it for him for Christmas..  Sydney almost slapped herself for thinking that.  They were no longer together.  It pained Sydney to force herself to think that they weren't together.  __I'm the one that broke up with him.  HE didn't care about US.    But Sydney wasn't convincing herself._

Vaughn liked being in public with Sydney.  He knew that they weren't an item anymore, but the thought of people seeing them together gave him some satisfaction.  He watched as Sydney picked out each item carefully.  As he passed thing he would have liked to have seen Sydney in, Vaughn had to constantly remind himself that he and Sydney had broken up.  "Vaughn?" Sydney said, as she looked at a pair of jeans.

            "Yeah?"  Vaughn asked his full attention on Sydney.

            "Do you think we could still be friends after last night?"

            "I think we are."

            "Ok."  There was an awkward pause"   I'll be right back." Sydney took the few items into the changing room.  Vaughn sat in one of the chairs right outside of the changing room.  A friend wasn't what he wanted to be.  He wanted to be more than friends.  He half expected to see Sydney come out of the room to show him her outfits.  But that was something she would have done while they were together.  And they weren't anymore.  Vaughn opted to watch the other shoppers.  There were the giggly high school girls, and the shopoholics.  But his favorite people to watch were the husbands who follow their wives around, because the wives told them too.  They looked bored, but went because they loved their wives.  Vaughn scrambled up in surprise at what he just realized, and then quickly sat down again.  He wasn't shopping with Sydney because the agency asked him too.  No, the agency didn't say anything about shopping.  And if they had ordered someone to shop with Sydney, it would have been someone slightly lower in the ranks.  Vaughn realized he was there because he loved Sydney.  He was there because he wanted to.

            "Your wife drag you here too?"  A man sitting next to Vaughn asked.

            "She's not my wife."  Vaughn answered.

            "Wow, you must really love your girlfriend."

            "She's not my girlfriend." Vaughn answered.  "Anymore."  He added under his breath.

            "Wow.  I'm impressed.  So what got you stuck her shopping?"

            Vaughn opened his mouth to answer, when Sydney came and saved him.  "I'm ready."  She said.  She walked over to the cash register.  Vaughn flashed Sydney a smile as he approached her.  "What?"  Sydney asked.

            "Nothing." 

            "No really, what?"

            "Never mind."  Vaughn said.  Sydney shrugged her shoulders.  After putting the clothing on her charge card, Vaughn thought she was ready to go.  He was wrong.  

            "I'm just going to quickly change out of this jumpsuit and into these really quick."  Sydney said, returning to the changing room.  Vaughn looked at the guy who was still sitting there.  Rather than going back and trying to explain to the perfect stranger his precarious relationship with Sydney, Vaughn chose to stand by the check out counter.  He watched Sydney's retreating back, and knew he had to do everything in his power to win her back.  Of coarse it couldn't be tacky.

            "Sir, can I help you with something?"  The store clerk asked.  She looked at Vaughn, and rolled her eyes.

            "No, just waiting for my friend here."  

            "Ok, but could you move, I have other customers waiting."  Vaughn looked behind him.  He hadn't realized how in the way he was.  Embarrassed, he quickly moved out of the way.  Sydney emerged three minutes later, in a pair of what looked to be old jeans, and a simple, skin tight black t-shirt.   Vaughn stared at her open mouthed.  He hadn't seen Sydney's casual wear, and he had to admit that she looked pretty good in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

            "What?" Sydney said upon seeing Vaughn's stare.

            "Nothing, I just thought I saw my mother."  Sydney turned around.  "But it was just my imagination."

            "I'm ready to go."  Sydney said.  

            "Ok."  Vaughn and Sydney walked out of the mall together, fairly close together.  When their hands would gently breeze by each other, the temptation to hold each others' hand was strong.  

            "Do you know how the LA part of the mission is going?"

            "Well, and on schedule."

            "Good.  I am really glad to hear that."  They walked quietly back to the building.  Sydney had in her arms, two bags.  One full of her old clothing and a bag full of some other clothing, for when the ones she was wearing got dirty.  

            "You want to take the next shift?"  Vaughn offered.

            "Sure, what time does that start?"

            "In an hour."  

            "Sure."  

            "I get your gear if you follow me."  Vaughn led Sydney to a closet.  "Here's your gun.  It is loaded, but we don't want to fire any rounds."

            "I don't either.  These are my friends in there."

            "Are you sure about that?"

            "I sure hope so.  Once they understand why…"

            "They may not understand."

            "You're just Mr. Optimistic aren't you?"

            "I'm just being realistic."

            "Sydney, you're such a great girl, that I don't think any one could dislike you."

            "But you just said,"

            "I know what I said, and I think you will arrive with some resistance."

            "Figured."

            "I'll see you in there.

            "Yeah."  Sydney walked into her room, and put the clothing on her bed.  She looked around and realized that there was nothing left to do, and turned around to head to the break room.  There was no one else in the room.  Sydney turned on the TV, and began to flip through the channels mindlessly.  She sat there for an hour, very relieved that there was no one else there.  

            Vaughn went back to his room and began to plan how to get Sydney back.   He would constantly write things down, and then would scrunch the paper up, and threw it towards the trash can.  None of his plans would work.  Not after the mess up he had just had.    He shouldn't have had told Sydney that everyone would probably hate her.  It was a definite set back.  Vaughn thought back to the first day that Sydney was there.  How they had sat down and watched Moulin Rouge together.    They were both happy and content with how, and where they were.  Then, the idea hit him.  He quickly began to scribble notes on a piece of paper, of things he would need, and everything else that would create the perfect atmosphere.  As he looked over what was required, Vaughn figured that he would need to wait until after the take down.  But he knew, he could tell, that if things went right, Sydney would go crying back into his arms.  Vaughn picked up the phone and began making the arrangements.


	10. Truth

Here it is folks.  The chapter we have all been waiting for…

            Sydney picked up her gun, and was met at the door by some agents.  One of whom was Weiss who was sitting against the wall filling some paperwork.  "How is your leg?"  Sydney asked.

            "Better.  But now the CIA is having me fill out all sorts of liability forms."

            "Sorry."

            "You'll be stationed inside the doors."

            "Can I please be outside the door?"

            "Nope,  these positions have been scheduled for months.  I was scheduled to be inside the doors since then.  Since you're replacing me, that leaves you to be inside the door."

            "Can I switch with someone?"

            "Nope, we have been placed strategically."

            Sydney gave a sigh, knowing not to argue with her handler, and pushed open the door to inside the room.  Immediately all the eyes, including her father, gave her death glances.  She wanted to ball up and cry.  She never wanted everyone to hate her.  "He was right."  She breathed silently.  She watched as the SD-6 agents scooted to the far end of the room, to be the farthest away from Sydney as possible.  Sydney was hoping that the agent that she was standing next to would remain there, until it was time for her to change posts.  She didn't know him, but she figured that it was a good time to get to know him.  To her disappointment, only a few minutes later she felt the presence of Vaughn standing next to her.  

She liked the idea of coarse of standing next to someone familiar, but did it have to be the man that she loved-  Sydney couldn't believe she just called Vaughn "the man that she loved".  They had only been going out for what- three weeks, and she was already calling him "the man that she loved."  She loved Danny, and well good things didn't happen to him.  She thought she loved Noah, and well, that didn't turn out too well either.  Sydney was sure that her heart was hardened for good, and yet, three weeks into a relationship, that was already over, she was calling Vaughn "the man she loved."  _If I love him so much, then how come I broke up with him? She asked herself.  __Fear.  She rationalized.  Every man she had loved had died.  And she didn't want Vaughn to die as well.  If she breaks up with him, if he ended up dead, then she couldn't blame herself.  But Sydney knew that wouldn't be true.  She just knew it.  __I need to figure out a way to say sorry. _

            "Hey."  Sydney said.

"Hey, listen, I am sorry for what I said earlier."  He said, watching the agents.  He didn't even turn to look at Sydney.

            "I was being overly optimistic, you were being realistic.  I understand."

            "Friends again?"

            "Sure.  When were we not?"

            "I just thought,"

            "Don't sweat it."

            Sydney took a glance over to Vaughn.  His stern look, and blank stare, well, Sydney found it very sexy.

            "You look nice in those pants."

            "What is that supposed to mean?"

            "I mean, don't women like it when men compliment their new purchases?"

            "Yes."

            "That's what I was doing.  Nothing beyond that."  Vaughn tried to say.  He meant more.  Sydney looked good in those pants.  They showed off her curves, and yet, she could still move in them.  Neither said any thing as they stood next to each other.  They were both trying to figure out a way to get the other one back.  Sydney at the same time was trying to ignore the death glances that the SD-6 agents were shooting her.    But they were so intense, that she found them hard to ignore.  Weiss tapped Sydney's shoulder, and gave her some orders.  Reluctantly, Sydney had to follow them.

            "BRISTOW!"  She called her dad over.  She was handed a blindfold to cover his eyes with.  Jack stood up, and walked defiantly over to Sydney.  Sydney put the blindfold over his eyes, but not as hard as when they were over her eyes, and then threw him out into the hall.  She followed.

            "What's going on?"  Jack demanded.  Sydney ignored him until they turned the corner.  "Sydney, what is going on?"

            Sydney untied the blindfold, and  took a deep breath.  "It's your break time.  How's your head?"

"Better.  Hurts sometimes but better."  
"I can get you some medicine.  We don't want to see you hurt."

"That would be nice."

"And I can also get you some real food."

            "Sounds good."  

Sydney led her dad to the break room.  "There's some food on the table there, and some painkillers are in that cupboard.  Someone will come get you when you have to head back."

"Thank you."

Sydney smiled, and then left her father alone in the break room, and went back to her post at the door.  Vaughn hadn't moved from his spot.  "How's his head?"  Vaughn asked.

            "Not bad.  I think I would have gone insane if I had a concussion and then had to be in that room."

            "Me too."  

            Sydney wanted to kiss Vaughn.  And she couldn't because of last night.  How was she supposed to make a guy understand that she hadn't had the chance to really be out of that room, her father was thought to be badly injured, and she had been in a smelly, small room for two weeks, and she probably smelled bad?  Telling someone that they were predictable, was just screaming for an outburst.  Now, the next night she was regretting it, after realizing that she loved Vaughn.

            Two days passed.  Nothing had changed.  Sydney was getting used to the idea of being an agent.  Once a day, for a short period she would have a post with Vaughn. They were her favorite posts, and her most hated posts.  She loved standing next to Vaughn.  He always smelled so good.  But she hated that she couldn't love him like she wanted to.  

            "Bristow, Vaughn, Devlin needs to talk to you now.  He's on the phone."  Weiss said.  Sydney and Vaughn looked at each other.  

            "Why us?"  Sydney said, as two other guards took their place.

            "Vaughn is in charge of this place, and there's something he needed to talk to you about SD-6."

            Sydney followed Vaughn to the office.  An agent handed the phone to Vaughn.  "Thanks White."  He whispered before talking.  Sydney didn't realize that Vaughn was running the place.  Somehow she had gotten the impression that Weiss was.  He just seemed to command her.  As Sydney looked back, she saw that Vaughn did more of the ordering.  She just got her orders from Weiss, and didn't think twice about where his orders come from.  Sydney looked at the other agent.  Surprisingly, Sydney noticed that Vaughn was also one of the older agents there.  But he wasn't old.  Only two years her senior.  But this week, only the desk agents were working.  Everyone else was in LA.

            "Bristow, your turn."  It felt weird hearing her last name from Vaughn's mouth.  He normally called her Sydney, or Syd.

            "Bristow here."

            "Bristow, this is Devlin."

            "Hello."

            "How are things there."

            "Ok.  Why?"

            "Would it make your job easier if the agents knew the truth about SD-6?"

            Sydney was surprised.  "Uh, it might."

            "Do it."

            "Excuse me?"

            "I want you to tell the SD-6 agents the truth about SD-6."

            "Yes sir."

            "Good luck."

            "Thank you."

            Sydney hung up the phone.  She couldn't believe her orders.  To tell the truth to a room full of skeptics.

            "You have this very odd look on your face.  What did Devlin want?"  Vaughn asked.  There was no one left in the hall as he and Sydney slowly walked back to the command center.

            "He wants me to reveal the truth to everyone."  She said.

            "And you're going to do that?"

            "I was ordered."

            "I don't think that is a smart idea."

            "Why?"

            "They could rebel after such information."

            "I highly doubt it."

            "Its what I would do.  Come on, isn't what you would do?  You just found out that your country is holding you against your will without simple amenities, and someone who recently betrayed you is feeding you some shit about SD-6 not being part of the CIA!"  Vaughn loudly said.

            "You don't know what it is like.  They are all in there thinking I'm betraying my country, if I could just let them see that.  Besides, Devlin ordered me too."

            "I can over ride those orders."

            "Don't.  Please don't."  Sydney began to cry.  The past 72 hours had been hell for her.  She had broken up with Vaughn, and everyone hated her.  Her hair fell over her face, Vaughn lightly pushed her hair aside.  

            "Don't cry Syd.  Why are you crying?"  He asked tenderly.

            "I made a mistake." She quietly whispered.

            "What do you mean?"  Vaughn gently lifted Sydney's chin up, to look her in the eyes.  "What's wrong Syd?"

            Sydney looked up into his green eyes.  She realized then that he had forgiven her.  She leaned over, and kissed him, something she had wanted to do for three days.  Sydney was surprised at what she had just done. "I'm sorry, I just, I shouldn't have done that."  She said, pulling back.

            But to her surprise, Vaughn stepped forward and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  Sydney felt herself kissing him right back.  "Are we back?"  Vaughn asked.

            "Yeah."  Sydney said.


	11. Those Three Words

Wow, I have another chapter here.  This story is wrapping up.  Yes, sad but true.  All good things must come to an end.  And hopefully, this story for you is a good thing.  Is it?  Well, please review it.  I like it when I see the numbers go up… anyway for all of you people who have reviewed thank you.  And because you asked for it, there is a balance of both S/V fluff, and SD-6's reaction.  I think there's a even balance, although, the next chapter will be a lot like this one where it is half of SD-6's reaction, and half S/V.  

But I really want to know if people want to see a sequel.  What I was thinking was of just adding a several chapter epliolge, but if people want a full fledged, sequel, then I will consider writing one… drop it in your review, or if you would like, I also take suggestions at my email at s5810@psd.k12.co.us   or charmedgal005@yahoo.com  so email me.  Heck, if you're bored, and just feel like sending someone an email for the heck of it, email me too.  I don't care if you babble on and on about how your cat is evil (I swear, mine is) or how you want to kill yourself (please don't!) or any other random thing (random things are good, especially act of kindness) I will read it, and put my three cents in, because everyone deserves more than two cents.   

Wow, that was a long AN.  So on with the story.

They looked into each other's eyes for a long time.  As Vaughn looked deep into Sydney's eyes, he couldn't help but feel love for her.  He could remotely sense the love he felt right back, which he felt was a good sign. Neither one wanted to look away.  But they knew that someone had to look away.  Vaughn didn't want it to be him.  Lucky for him, he didn't have to be the one. "We're not on break, we better be back."  Sydney said.

            "Yeah."  Vaughn said.  The two began to walk down the hall way.  Vaughn reached over and took Sydney's hand.  Sydney smiled.  He had forgiven her.  They passed two agents who gave them dirty looks.  They were still employees of the CIA.  They still couldn't date.  But the agents flashed them a smile after their initial reaction to reassure them that their secret was safe.  Vaughn and Sydney looked at each other and unlinked their hands.  

            "Will you be there?"

            "Will I be where?"

            "By my side when I tell everyone?"

            "Where else would I be?"

            "I don't know.  But I want you to be there."

            "I'll be there until the ends of the earth."

            "That is sweet, but if things go as I know they will, it will be the end of the earth."

            "But I'll be there."

            "Thank you."  Sydney quietly walked into the large room.  She hadn't noticed it before.  And she had been away from the room for long periods before, and this was relatively short, but the room smelt bad.  Really, really bad.  Sort of like the smell of a high school locker room, without the smelly sprays that all the girls use, only more intense, and there was a hint of sulfur as well.  She figured that the reason that she suddenly noticed the smell was that this was the first time she felt a strong sense of anticipation.  She had a small sense of anticipation when she was first thrown in, but she knew that she would be ok.  Her anticipation grew when she returned as a CIA agent.  But she got over it when she knew that they didn't know.  This was the first time that the feeling was this intense, making all of her senses more keen.  And sadly, that included her smell.  

Sydney walked to the center of the room, Vaughn was close at tow.  The agents stared at Sydney.  "Can I have everyone's attention please?"  She yelled.  Her voice echoed.  A few of the agents on the outlying walls came in closer to hear, but few moved.  It didn't matter if everyone was facing her; Sydney could tell that she had everyone's full attention.  "There is something I want, and feel you should know. SD-6 is not part of the CIA…"  Sydney started to tell her tale.  "The only reason you guys are still here is for your safety.  If we were to let you guys go, Sloane, or someone from the Alliance will likely hunt you down, and kill you and everyone close to you.  They have no mercy.  Your cooperation is really, really appreciated."  Sydney ended. A few of the agents rolled their eyes at many of the parts, but Sydney felt herself convinced.  The evidence was definitely for her side.  Considering all the evidence was true.  When she finished everyone was quiet.  Her words stung in the air.  For some in the room, the words felt surreal.  Nobody said anything.  Sydney stood there in the center of the room.  She didn't know what to do. 

            "I think you need to give them time."  Vaughn quietly said.  Sydney nodded, and walked away.  There were quiet whispers as she walked out.

            "Sydney, you're off."  Weiss said, as the two walked out of the room.

            "Thanks Weiss."  Sydney kept looking straight ahead.  Vaughn, who stayed behind to talk to Weiss for a second, came jogging up behind her.

            "I think that went well."  He said.

            "I think I sounded convincing."

            "We'll just wait and see."

            "Are you off?"

            "Yup."

            "I want to get out of here."

            "It is still too dangerous."

            "Says who?"

            "Me."

            "And that's right; you're in charge of this base."

            "Who told you that?"

            "The agent that gave us the phone."

            "Do you think differently of me?"

            "Because you're the boss of me?"

            "No, because I'm the boss of everyone."

            "No."

            "Good, because I would bend over backwards to get you your way."

            "You are so sweet."

            "I pride myself at that."

            "So, we're both off, what do you want to do."  Sydney asked.  She paused, listening to her own words.  "Woah, that brought back childhood flashbacks."

            "Do tell while we walk to the break room."

            "Well, my friends and I would always say, what do you want to do, and then they would go, I don't know, what you want to do.  And it would continue for a while.  We'd all get fed up with it that we'd go ride our bikes."  Sydney explained.  "You so did not need to hear that."

            "It's ok.  I know what I want to do, to save us both a step."

            "What?"

            "Ride bikes."  Vaughn joked as the two stopped in front of the door to the break room.  Vaughn looked through the window.  "There is someone in there.  Do you still want to go in?"

            Sydney took a look herself.  "It's just my dad, I think we'll be ok, as long as well, we just act like friends."

            "Fair.  So you agree with me."

            "About what?"

            "We should wait until we tell everyone."

            Sydney took a deep breath, ready to explain what she had been feeling for the past two days.  "No, I want to tell everyone now, but it is too dangerous for your job.  I mean my job doesn't sit as precariously by going out with you, I'm just going to resign after all of this, but you, you're job sits more haphazardly."

            "You're worth the risk."

            "In twenty five minutes you have flattered me three times.  I'm impressed."

            "Thank you."  Vaughn leaned in to give Sydney a kiss, but she opened the door, and went inside before he had the chance, just to play games with him.

            Vaughn whispered in his ear, something he had wanted to say for three days now.  "I love you."  He told her.  

Sydney was caught off guard.  She wasn't expecting that.  Still in shock, she sat down next to her father. "Hi Dad."  She said.  Vaughn sensed her shock, and sat in the arm chair.

"Hi."  Jack Bristow put his newspaper down.

"Can I have the front page?"  She asked.

            "Since when have you read the paper?"  Her father asked.  It was a game they played.  Sydney smiled.  Something about her father being in that room made him want to play that game.  It was one that they hadn't played since she was 15.  

            "Since I don't know where they put the comics." She decided to play.

            "Since when do read the comics?"

            "Since I needed to get a laugh out of life."

            "Since…"

            "Daddy, that game was fun when I was younger, but it's kinda old now."

            "I know."  Jack handed Sydney the front page, where Sydney began to read the headlines.

            "Could I have the remote please?"  Vaughn asked, pointing to the remote next to Jack.  Jack tossed it to him.  Vaughn turned on the TV, and immediately channeled to ESPN.  He smiled at the irony.  It was the Tour de France, a major bike race.  Sydney looked over her paper, and flashed a smile in Vaughn's direction.  

            "I love you too."  She mouthed, when her father was looking intently at his paper. The two lovers smiled at each other.


	12. Showers, Love Letters and Such

Sorry it has been so long since I updated, I have been really busy.  I have some bad news, I'm wrapping this story up probably within a chapter or two.  Sorry.  But I have some other S/V shippiness on all of my other Alias fics! 

"Tomorrow."  Vaughn told Sydney.  They were standing in the hallway, getting ready to go to their post in the room.

            "What's tomorrow?"

            "The last day of the take down," He said.

            Sydney squealed with glee.  "Really?"  She asked.

            "Yes, really."

            "Finally."  She admitted.  "It has been so long."

            "And the Alliance falls too."

            "So I don't have to enter the Witness Protection?"

            "No."

            "This is a really good day."  Sydney said, giving Vaughn a kiss.

            "And it is getting better."  He answered back.  Sydney pulled him in for another kiss.  They heard foot steps in the hallway, and the two lovers quickly pulled apart.  

            "So, I was thinking we should give them showers before they get released back into civilization."  Sydney said, business like.

            "I agree."  Vaughn said.  The agent looked at the two, and passed by.  When he was out of ear shot the two burst out giggling.

            "I know that was pulled out of my butt, but that sounded good."

            "What did?"

            "Giving them all showers.  I mean, have you been in that room lately?"

            "Is this morning lately.  But that is where we have to head now."

            "So what do you think Mr. Boss?"  Sydney asked as the two headed to their shift 

            "I think that you should take all the girls to the girls room, and I'll take all the guys."

            "What about reinforcements?"

            "There are a couple idle agents we can recruit just to transport them."

            "Ok."  

            Vaughn picked up his walkie talkie, and spoke clearly.  "Attention idles.  Bring folds to gym."  He said.

            "Nice code.  A second grader could figure it out."

            "It wasn't code.  It was an abbreviation."

            "Ok."  Sydney picked up some blindfolds off the table, and walked into the room.  Vaughn did the same.  

            "I NEED ALL THE WOMEN OVER HERE!"  Sydney yelled.

            "WHY?  Are you going to tell us something like SD-6 is going to fire us?"  One of them joked.

            "No, I'm going to let you guys take showers."  Sydney said.  She immediately had a line in front of her.  She smiled.

            "What do you know that we don't?" Nancy asked.

            "Everything."

            "What about us?"  Dixon complained.

            "Agent Vaughn will take the men."  Sydney said.  Dixon called everyone else over, and soon everyone was ready.  

            With the extra help, the group was marched to the locker rooms (don't forget this was in an old school).  The locker rooms were next to each other.  Each gender was led into the respective rooms.  Sydney followed the women in, while Vaughn the men, and took off their blindfolds.  They were ecstatic to see something other than the interrogating room, and the big room for three to seven weeks.  However, they quietly got undressed, uneasily I might add, and stepped into the showers.  Sydney sensed the uneasiness, and told them that she would be waiting outside the door.  The locker rooms had their own secluded hallway, and so Sydney went out to wait in the hall.  Vaughn was already leaning up against the wall.  He quickly straitened up, and went to greet Sydney. 

"Kicked out too?"  Vaughn asked, giving Sydney a quick peck.

            "No, it was awkward in there.  They still don't trust me all that much.  You got kicked out?"

            "Guys don't appreciate other guys watching them take showers."

            "Oh."

            Vaughn put his arm around Sydney.  Sydney came in closer and sighed.  "I was thinking that during the beginning of my break, I could run over to the video store and grab a video for us to watch during our break."  Vaughn suggested.  Sydney smiled up at him.

            "That sounds nice."

            "I hoped so."  Sydney curled in closer to Vaughn.  They heard a door slowly squeak open.  The two quickly scrambled to positions next to the locker doors.  A head poked out of the women's locker room.  It was Jessica, she held in her hand a small note.

            "Uh Sydney, this is for you we think.  It had a rose attached but it was on the floor, and Alex, well, she stepped on it, and out of anger ripped it up and trashed it, but we were able to save the note."  Jessica kindly said.

            "Thanks."  Sydney reached over and recognized the handwriting on the front as Vaughn's.

            "Does your boyfriend know you're here?"  She asked.

            Sydney felt trapped.  She couldn't tell the truth obviously, but she couldn't say that she was seeing Vaughn, no, not until the take down was over.  She couldn't say that she didn't have a boyfriend; everyone already knew that she did.  She couldn't say that her boyfriend didn't know she was here, she couldn't explain the note then.  "Yeah, I was able to call him.  This just looks like something from a florist."  Sydney said, waving the note around like it was just a card from the florist.  Vaughn, who couldn't see the drama, had to turn the corner from trying so hard not to laugh.  Sydney saw this and quickly followed Jessica into the locker room.  She turned towards all of the women in there.  "You guys read this?"  She asked astonished.

            "How could you tell?"  Alex innocently asked.

            "I'm a trained spy, I can tell when a seal has been broken and then steamed back in place."  She said.  "You guys should too."

            "It was very sweet."  Nancy said.

            "Where did you find a guy like that?"  Jessica asked. 

            "At a club."  Sydney half honestly said.

            "Is he cute?"

            "What is up with the Spanish Inquisition?"

            "You have been here for a while too.  New news is big news.  And we call this big new news."

            "It's no news that I have a boyfriend."

            "But it is news that he's that sweet.  So, is he cute?"

            "Very."

            "He is so sweet."  Alex said, she handed Sydney the remains of the rose.  "Sending you a white flower like that."

            "He really is."

            "What is his name?"

            "I can't tell you guys."

            "Why not?"

            "National security." 

Jessica snorted.  We're going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives.  I don't think that national security is an issue."

Sydney bit her lip.  She wanted to tell her friends that the next day that they would be out.  She wanted to tell them that everything is going to be alright.  There was an awkward silence in the room.  Alex had said the magic words.  "I'll just be outside if you guys need anything, or if you um, try to escape."  Sydney didn't need to say anything more.  She just left everyone there.

Outside she found her escape.  She hadn't had a chance to read the letter yet.  "Ten to one odds that that was a bit awkward."  He said wrapping his arms around her.

Sydney felt safe.  "Just a little.  It wasn't bad until Alex said something about being there the rest of their lives."

Vaughn suddenly became worried.  "What did you tell them?"  He pushed her away to look her eye to eye.

"Relax, I told them nothing more than I'll be out here, if they needed anything or tired to escape."

"I'm sorry Syd.  It just, they can't know."

"Which is why I told them nothing.  Now, what were you telling me about a movie?"  Sydney pulled herself back into Vaughn's arms.

"What do you want to see?"

"Anything but an adventure.  They seem a little closer to life."

"Agreed."

"So a comedy?"

"Sounds good.  No one else has break then."

"So it will be just us?"

"Yes."

"Mmmmm. That sounds nice."  She turned around, and gave Vaughn a tender kiss.

"Mmmmm.  You should give me more of those."

Sydney smiled.  "Later, now I want to read your letter."

"You don't have to."

"Embarrassed Agent Vaughn?"  Sydney teased, as she opened the letter.

"No, but you are supposed to read it in front of the writer."

"Well, I'm going to."  Vaughn had given in.  Sydney unfolded the paper and began to read it out loud.  "Syd."

."Ok, that's it, I need to leave."

Vaughn pushed Sydney away, and went to the other side of the hall.  Sydney smiled at his shyness, and stayed there.  

She raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Ever been too critical of your work?"

"Yes."

"Well, if I hear you read it out loud, I would probably go on and on about how I could make it better, and ruin the whole thing for you."

"Ok, if it would make you feel better, I'll read it to myself."

"Thank you."  Sydney unfolded the letter, and leaned against a wall.  She smiled as the words began to form poetry.  But it wasn't the poetry one sees in school.

Syd.

If there is one thing I have strived to do in all my life, it was find someone.  Someone to make me smile, to make me laugh, to let me love.  I was disappointed to find that it wasn't you.  In you, I found someone more.  There is no word love at the intensity that I love you.  Seeing you walk into a room, doesn't make me just smile.  My whole heart leaps out of my chest, and smiles.  I never thought I would find someone, someone as sweet as you, that makes my whole day better, by just giving me the most beautiful smile.  With every fiber I have, I love you.

Love always,

~V.

Sydney felt tears fall down her cheeks, as she saw Vaughn look up at her.  "Now look what you did, you made me cry."  She joked.

Vaughn laughed.  "I'm sorry.  Did you like it?"

Sydney ran over to the other side of the hall, and gave Vaughn a kiss.  "I loved it.  I love you too."

"I'm glad you approve." The two stood there, side by side.  Sydney leaned up against Vaughn for support.  They stood there for ten minutes before Vaughn decided to break the silence.  "What are they doing in there?"  He asked, looking at the locker room doors.

"Vaughn, besides the interrogation room, that is the only place they have been for a long time.  Give them some more time."

"Ten more minutes.  We still have a schedule to keep."

"I'll inform them."  Sydney said, she pushed herself off the wall, and went into the locker room.  The girls all looked at her.

"I see someone read the letter."  Nancy said.

"Your mascara ran."  Alex explained.

"So come on spill."

"I can't.  But you guys have another ten minutes."  Sydney did say.  She turned to leave, but Jessica stopped her.

"Sydney, why don't you stay here for now?  We want news of the outside world."  She said.  Sydney was glad for some female company and gladly sat on the bench and began to tell them what had happened in the news since they had been captured.


	13. Fin

This is it.  The very last chapter.  I might be persuaded to write an epilogue, if I break my record for the number of reviews.  So far, my record is 82, so if I can get more than 82 reviews, an epilogue is all yours.  This was pretty much how I planned to end it.  So, the end of this story is my holiday gift to all of my readers.  Happy Holidays!

This is also my last chance to thank the people who took the extra couple of minutes to leave a review, well, for this fic at least.  I can't believe how awesome you guys are.  It makes me want to just write for you.  Which I do.  If you're a writer as well, you live off the feed back as I do, and I more than appreciate the feedback everyone has given me.  

If you liked this fic, I have written several other fics that might interest you.  Perhaps you'd like:

Endless Waters: S/V.  Sydney prepares to meet Vaughn at the pier for one of their midnight meetings, but something goes wrong.  Will they be able to tell each other what is in their hearts before it's too late?

Tickets: S/V The missing scenes at the miniature golf parts at  the end of Passage Part 2 (2.09)

Why?:  She ran. She didn't know why she was running. He loved her. She loved him, or at least she thought she did. But why was she running from him? S/W S/V

Wherever You Will Go: Sydney's and Vaughn's thoughts on what can't be. Song fic of "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling. S/V

Nothing Can Happen: Vaughn catches up with Sydney at the end of "Counteragent" what happens then? Contains spoilers. 

Back to Your Heart: Sydney and Vaughn have been married now. But when something goes totally wrong with a mission, will Sydney be able to fall in love again? S/V.

Enough advertising for my other Alias fics.  I now present to you, the last chapter!

*          *          *          *          *

*          *          *          *          *

Sydney woke the next morning, and took a deep breath of the dirty air.  Despite the horrible smell, Sydney was happier than she had ever been.  By the end of the day she was free.  No more lying to her friends, no more "business" trips, just her, being a lit teacher.  Sydney reached as far as she could and stretched.  She sat up, where a rose was gently set on the table across from her.  She smiled and picked it up. She smiled brightly as she read the card.  

To replace the one that Alex destroyed yesterday.

I'll have breakfast waiting for you in my room until 10.  Stop by.

~V.

Sydney smiled as she looked at the clock, and noticed that it was only 9.  She quickly got dressed.  She took a peek at the schedule, and noticed that her times had been crossed out.  She knew that Vaughn had done that for her.  Sydney knew what she was going to do with her time away. Not like it was all that important of a day for her to have off.  In fact, part of her wanted to be a part of everything today.  Last night, before she and Vaughn started to watch their movie (Runaway Bride), Vaughn had given the agents a briefing before the last day.  There was going to be no action in New York, (much to the disappointment of many) instead, Vaughn would get a call at about 4, and they would begin to pack up the SD-6 people to take them back to LA for questioning and other things.  A clean up crew would come by, and prepare the school for students and teachers to come back from summer break in a month.  Sydney got dressed, and quietly exited her room.  As quiet as possible, she went through the slender halls, until she arrived at the front office, where Vaughn was stationed.  She passed the desks upon desks of paperwork that obviously was needed to be done, and went right to Vaughn's 'bedroom' (it was really the principals office) She quietly tapped on the door.  "Yea?"  Vaughn's weary voice called.

"I got your note."  Sydney said.  She heard Vaughn jump up, and practically run to the door.

The door flung open.  "I'm glad."  Vaughn showed her where he had some bagels and juice sitting out.  "I know it's not much, but it's better than powdered eggs that we've been having for the past week."

 Sydney chuckled and kissed Vaughn.  "Bagels sound great."

"I'm glad." Sydney looked around the room.  She had never actually been in it, and it was a mess.  It was obvious that he had attempted to clean it up a bit, but never got around to finishing it.  He saw Sydney looking around and began to quickly make excuses.  "I sorta lost, um…, umm…something." He said, as he threw some clothing into a suitcase.

"Are you normally this messy?"

"Yeah." Vaughn admitted. He handed Sydney a bagel, she smiled before she took a bite.

"I saw what you did you my schedule.  Thanks."

"Thought you might like the day off."  Vaughn smiled.

"Do you have the day off too?"  Sydney tempted.

Vaughn moaned.  "No, Devlin has me doing so many different things, I'm wondering if I could be in all ten places."   Sydney smiled.  "But I would trade it all for an hour with you."

"No, do your thing."

"Thanks.  Besides, we'll have the whole plane ride."

"We will?"  Sydney asked amazed.  "From the way you described it last night, it sounded like we won't."

Vaughn thought on it for a moment.  "I'll arrange for it to work."  He promised.

Sydney smiled up into his bright green eyes.  "Promise?"  She asked.

"Yeah, I'll figure something out."

"Let me figure something out.  You are already doing to much."

"MMMM, no.  It is the man's job to do that."

"It also stereotypically a man that kicks a girl's ass."  Sydney reminded him.  "I think I could take you on, and kick your ass right now." She said.

"I also happen to be higher on the pecking order."

Sydney tired to think of a witty comeback to that, but he was dead on.  "Ok, but let me take one of your shifts."

"Fine."  Vaughn handed her the schedule, and Sydney took a pen off the desk, and scratched her name in, for three of his shifts.

"I've got a shift in ten minutes.  I'll see you later." Sydney leaned over and gave Vaughn a kiss.  She handed the paper to him, and left.  She was glad that she took three of Vaughn's shifts.  Honestly, she didn't know what she would have done with herself if she hadn't.  There was so little for her to pack.  Although none of the shifts she took were inside 'the room' Sydney took guard at several corners.

At 4:32 that afternoon, Vaughn came running through the halls, proudly shouting that it was all over.  Sydney gave a whoop of excitement, as he and several other agents went running by.  He winked to her as they passed.  Sydney went running down the other hallway that led to 'the room.'  She ran in, and gave everyone a large smile.

"WHO'S READY TO GO HOME?"  She called.  

Everyone looked up and went running towards the door, their mouths bursting full of questions.  Sydney smiled, and led them to a storage room where the clothes they had arrived in was kept.  While everyone was changing, Vaughn came up to her.

"I hold in my back pockets, two tickets to LA." He said.

"Really?  Just us?"

"Just us."

"How did you pull that one?"

"Well, Devlin knows.  He thought we deserved it."

"Wow, that doesn't sound like him."

"Ok, so Weiss bought the tickets for me, and I was able to come up with a lame excuse.  We're going to have to arrive at different times, but our seats are right next to each other."

"Then Weiss knows."

"He actually figured it out the first week."

"He did? How come he didn't tell us?"

"He told me.  But he didn't think it was all that important since the minute you were done debriefing, you resigned."

"Weiss was my handler, he should have confronted me.  Not telling me, was just so unlike him."

"Eric and I are best friends.  And when he's around you, he's not himself, he is really strict. Hopefully he'll loosen up when you're not in danger every day."

"I know I will."

They heard movement from inside the rooms, sounding like they were ready to leave.  Vaughn quickly gave Sydney her ticket, and left.  Sydney starred down at it, and immediately wished that she could be on the plane right then.  

Three hours later, Sydney sat at the airport terminal.  She looked around nervously.  He hadn't shown up yet, and boarding ended in ten minutes.  She sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, and began to mindlessly fiddle with the strap on her purse.  A stewardess, came over and gently touched Sydney's shoulder.  "Miss, are you going to LAX?"

"Yes."  Sydney said. 

"Final boarding call."  She said, she smiled.  

"I just don't like being on the plane for all of that extra time." Sydney explained, as she handed the ticket to the stewardess, who gave Sydney a polite, uncaring smile.  Sydney quickly found her seat, and leaned back.  The middle seat next to hers was still empty.  She looked out the window, where night had befallen the city. 

"I think this is my seat."  A voice said.  Sydney turned around, to be facing Vaughn face to face.

"I thought you were going to miss the flight." Sydney said, kissing Vaughn.

"About the time you were getting on, I was sprinting to the door.  It was closed, but they reopened it for me."

"I'm so glad they did."

"Why is that?"

"Because I love you Michael Vaughn."

"I only tried because I love you Sydney Bristow."  The two kissed, and let the world revolve around them for a change.

FIN.


	14. Epilogue

You asked for it! It's the EPILOGUE!!!! I wanted to cover so much in the epilogue that I thought about making each part a new chapter, but that would defete the point of an epilogue. So, I just shortened it, nice and sweet.  
  
HELP WANTED: I'm looking for a beta reader. If you want to read my stuff before I upload them, then please, please, please email me at spichik453@yahoo.com or charmedgal005@yahoo.com. I just have one request if you're interested. I would like some one who checks their email regularly (like once a day, or something close to that) so that I can get my chapters up soon. And if you like Charmed fics, I'm also looking for a Charmed beta reader. Email me.  
  
Thanks so much to everyone who ever reviewed my fic. You're the ones that make me write!  
  
Epilogue * * * * * Sydney stood in front of the full length mirror, admiring herself in the dress. It was her wedding day. A year after the take down of SD-6, Vaughn had proposed. Of course she was ready to say yes a year earlier, Sydney jumped into his arms, with a definite yes. She twirled with delight, as the large skirt twisted itself around her. She couldn't have been happier. There was a soft knock at her dressing room door. "Come in." She said. Francie came in, and squealed as she saw her best friend. "You look so beautiful Sydney." "Thank you." "Are you ready to become Mrs. Sydney Vaughn?" Francie asked. "I am." Sydney looked at the ring on her finger. Memories of her and Danny came to her mind. "It's funny Francie; I was just as excited to get married to Danny right after he proposed. But I only dreamed of the now. With Michael, I dream of tomorrow, you know, after the wedding, how we're going to grow old together with kids, and then grandkids." "That is so great. Now come on, you're supposed to be getting married in three minutes." Sydney carefully walked to the front of the isle, and looked at Vaughn smiling at her, and felt her future fit perfectly in place. * * * * * Sydney held the tiny babe in her arms. The child's eyes were shut tightly as she slept. Her finger was wrapped tightly around Vaughn's finger. "She is so beautiful Syd." Vaughn commented. "Looks just like you." She said in reply. "Look, she's got your green eyes." "What shall we name you, first born?" Vaughn asked their daughter. "Amelia." Sydney said. Vaughn thought for a second. "Amelia Stephanie Vaughn." "I like it." Will and Francie came bursting through the door, interrupting the new family moment. * * * * * Sydney cried as her middle daughter, Kallie, stood at the alter getting married, as her own wedding day was recalled. Vaughn sat next to her, holding her hand, his smile on his face told her that he too remembered their own wedding. Amelia sat with her family behind them. Sydney looked down to see her only grandchild (at the time) wanting onto her lap. "Grammy, can I have a piece of gum?" Young Trinity loudly asked. Sydney let a small chuckle escape, and then whispered to the three year old. "Hush Trin, after this." Trinity nodded, and then rested her head on her grandmother's chest. "That sounds good. Can I have a piece Mom?" Sydney's youngest child, of three, asked. "I think being 17, means that you know not to talk and ask for gum now. Especially after I just told Trinity no." She scolded. 17 year old Sklyar sunk into his seat, and watched his sister get married. * * * * * Vaughn tried not to cry as he watched family and friends throw the dirt on top of Sydney's grave. He was still in shock, after his wife died. But the actual death never came as a shock. They were both very old. He himself was 93. Sydney was 89 when she died. Vaughn just couldn't believe that she was the first to go. He had always felt that he would be the first to depart from this world. She was the stronger one. But Sydney's heart got tired first. As the last shovel full of dirt covered the coffin, Vaughn picked up a rose, Sydney's favorite flower, and threw it on top of the dirt. No one else understood why he had done that, but Sydney, who he knew was watching, understood. It all went back to the take down, where they first fell in love. 


End file.
